La femme chocolat
by Eternara
Summary: Qu'on se le dise, Toxica aime le chocolat. Mais ce n'est pas au goût de son ami Jindrax... Songfic, délire, et légère romance fluffy Toxica x Jindrax.


Rohlala... ma première fanfic sur Power Ranger, il faut que ce soit une idiotie pareille... même pas honte !

Ceci est donc, comme le résumé l'indique, une petite songfic sans prétention reprenant la chanson d'Olivia Ruiz, "La femme chocolat", et mettant en scène le couple à demi voilé mais tellement évident de Power Ranger Force Animale : Jindrax et Toxica. Grouuu, qu'ils sont mignoooons !... Même pas honte, que je vous dis.

La femme chocolat

- Attention !

Bim bam boum, la montagne de sacs que tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux jolis yeux bridés en équilibre précaire entre ses bras dégringola et s'éparpilla tout autour d'elle, au milieu du trottoir. Elle afficha une mine découragée l'espace d'un instant, puis entreprit de ramasser les sacs avec grand soin. Immédiatement, l'homme qui avait crié se dépecha de la rejoindre afin de l'aider, non sans attirer sur lui une bonne dizaine de regard surpris et amusés, voire moqueurs. Il faut dire qu'il ne passait pas innaperçu : il portait un ensemble violet troué par endroits, ses cheveux trop blonds cascadaient jusqu'à ses larges épaules, et une paire de lunettes de soleil lui mangeait la moitié du visage, bien que le temps soit plutôt nuageux.

- Pfiou, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans tout ces sacs, enfin ? Demanda-t-il une fois le rammassage terminé.

- Une ration de survie, disons, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Une ration de survie ? Ahlala, Toxica, chaque jour qui passe me prouve que tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre... mais bon, si c'est de la nourriture, j'dis pas non.

- Oh, tu n'aimes pas ça, de toute façon, fit la dénomée Toxica en reprenant sa route.

- Ah ?

Après un temps, Toxica déposa avec force tout les sacs dans les bras de son ami, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, qui chancela sous le poids des commissions et les laissa de nouveau s'étaler sur la chaussée.

- Raaah, Toxie ! S'exclama le blond, non sans une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix, qui se trouvait être assez rauque et brisée.

Continuant son chemin sans l'aider, et riant, la jeune femme lui dit alors :

- Puisque tu ne vas pas les manger, tu peux au moins les porter !

Et elle courrut, laissant son ami dans un joyeux pétrin, essayant de rammasser les sacs tout en vérifiant fréquemment, assez étrangement d'ailleurs, que ses lunettes de soleil étaient toujours en place...

Toxica arriva la première sur la plage. Elle trottina encore quelques minutes au bord de l'eau, avant de tourner soudainement sur la gauche, ou se trouvait une grotte assez grande pour abriter quelque personnes durant un orage tenace. Bien qu'il ne pleuve pas, elle s'y engouffra quand même, et de toute évidence, à en juger par les deux sacs de couchage fluorescents qui se trouvait sur le sol dur de la grotte, ce devait être son logement provisoire.

- PREUM'S ! Hurla-t-elle en direction d'un vague point violet qui clopinait à l'autre bout de la plage.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que le point violet réussisse à atteindre la grotte, à grand renfort de halètements sonores, se tenant les côtes comme il pouvait, les mains prise par les énormes sacs de la jeune femme.

- Deuz'... déclara-t-il se laissant tomber lourdement aux côtés de Toxica, dans un "Shpouff" faisant oublier définitivement le peu de dignité du personnage.

- Tu traines, Jindrax, tu manques d'exercice, le taquina Toxica avec un sourire moqueur.

Comme l'aurait fait un gosse de huit ans, Jindrax ouvrit les bras et fit mine d'attraper Toxica, sans doute pour la dévorer, ou bien la torturer à mort par vengeance... Toxica se déroba a l'étreinte improvisée, et le seul résultat qu'il obtenu fut se s'étaler sur la pierre, le choc faisant glisser sa paire de lunettes. Paire de lunette qui dévoila deux yeux dorés, le gauche étant bordé par une rangée de crystaux incrustée dans sa peau.

- Vilaine...

Du coin de son oeil luminescent, il la vit sortir une petite boite rose et ronde d'un de ses sacs si lourd et si mystérieux. Un éclair d'audace lui traversa l'esprit.

- C'est pour moi ? Risqua-t-il tout en attendant le coup qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder.

Surprise, Toxica rosit, et, sans frapper, ce qui est rare, répondit de façon approximative :

- Nononon, c'est pas... c'est à moi... et puis... enfin bref.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, curieux.

Toxica ouvrit la boite, découvrant avec délice les formes brunes, couvertes de motifs tarabiscotés, qui hantait ses journées et peuplait ses rêves les plus agréables.

- Du chocolat ?! S'exclama Jindrax avec une grimace de dégout.

_Taille-moi les hanches à la hache  
J'ai trop mangé de chocolat  
Croque moi la peau, s'il-te-plaît  
Croque moi les os, s'il le faut_

Toxica engloutit un premier chocolat, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter le blond à son côté. Il était évident que Jindrax ne portait pas en affection cette gourmandise particulièrement appréciée des femmes.

- Oui, reprit Toxica après avoir fini sa bouchée, et s'apprêtant à en reprendre une autre. Du chocolat. Encore et toujours du chocolat. Chocolat chocolat chocolat... que veux tu y faire, je n'y résiste pas.

Elle adressa à son compère un sourire à moitié contrit, comme si sa volonté d'acier ne pouvait resister à la tentation trop grande que représentait ce délicieux cacao. Puis elle reprit un chocolat, et Jindrax réprima un soupir.

- Si tu continue à en manger autant chaque jour, la prévint-il, m'est avis que tu risques de ne plus arriver la première aussi souvent que tu ne le souhaite...

- Du moment que je ne me traine pas comme un mollusque...

Les iris orangés de Jindrax s'aggrandirent.

- J'espère que tu ne parle pas de moi !

- De qui veux-tu que je parle ? Fit elle en riant.

_C'est le temps des grandes métamorphoses_

Les cinq minutes suivantes, Jindrax les consacra à tenter d'attraper Toxica, qui se dérobait sans cesse, tenant toujours la petite boite rose entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, la jeune femme se mit à rougeoyer, son tailleur serré se changea en une longue robe bleu et noire, et une corne rouge, solide comme le roc, apparut au sommet de sa tête, héritage des Orgs.

Pris au dépourvu par sa transformation soudaine, bien qu'il fut habitué à cette apparence, Jindrax recula brusquement. Il remarqua quelque chose de changé chez Toxica, sans arriver à trouver quoi. Son regard embrasé erra sur le corps de la jeune femme, s'arrêtant parfois là où il ne fallait pas. Sa robe bleutée avait l'air plus large, et à la fois plus serrée, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. La courbe de ses hanches s'était accentuée, détail que Jindrax n'avait pas noté lorsqu'elle était sous forme humaine.

Forme qu'elle reprit aussitôt qu'elle remarqua le regard pressant de son ami sur ses courbes féminimes.

_Au bout de mes tout petits seins  
S'insinuent, pointues et dodues  
Deux noisettes, crac ! Tu les manges_

Légèrement troublé, Jindrax bafouilla, devenu aussi rose que la boite de chocolat, avant de virer au rouge grenat.

- C'est moi ou tu... as pris du poids ?

- Et alors ?

Elle avait l'air vexé, mais la raison de cette colère soudaine échappait à Jindrax. Il sourit, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Boaf, ça ne change rien... du moment que tu n'exploses pas...

Changeant du tout au tout, et pour une raison inconnue, Toxica eclata alors d'un grand rire qui résonna dans leur logement de fortune.

- Oh si, je vais exploser... de rire, si tu continues à te payer ma tête comme ça !

Et, comme pour défier le blond, elle engloutit un autre morceau de chocolat en redressant les épaules, l'air fier. Jindrax pris un air faussement exaspéré, content que son amie ne se soit pas arrêtée sur son regard insistant.

_C'est le temps des grandes métamorphoses_

- Argl, mais comment fais tu pour manger de telles horreurs ? La questionna-t-il avec force gesticulations exagérées.

- Et toi, lui retourna Toxica, comment fais-tu pour resister à ces merveilles ? Le chocolat, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur au monde !

- Non, le meilleur c'est moi, rétorqua Jindrax en bombant le torse de façon terriblement ridicule.

- Je vais te faire changer d'avis...

_Au bout de mes lèvres entrouvertes  
Pousse un framboisier rouge argenté  
Pourrais-tu m'embrasser pour me le couper_

Sans prévenir, Toxica enfourna un chocolat de belle taille, en forme de coeur, dans la bouche de Jindrax. Ce dernier sursauta, émit une série de grognements de protestation entrecoupée de jurons qui feraient pâlir un camioneur, et après l'avoir vaguement machouillé, recracha le coeur en chocolat qui n'était plus désormais qu'une mixture brunâtre et gluante.

- De la liqueur, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ! Grogna-t-il, tandis que Toxica riait.

Le feu qui avait flambé bien haut en début de soirée n'était maintenant plus que quelques petites flammes dispensant une lumière parcimonieuse au sein de la grotte. Toxica était enroulée dans son sac de couchage tel un chocolat dans son papier, mais Jindrax ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Accroupi, dos à la paroi rocheuse, son regard doré passait de Toxica au feu, du feu a Toxica. Pas qu'il est envie de la crâmer sur place, non, et fort heureusement d'ailleurs... mais il ressassait sans cesse dans sa tête le tourbillon incontrôlable d'émotions qui l'assallait lorsque ses yeux se posait sur les hanches de sa comparse, ou sur ses épaules délicates, ou encore ses lèvres fines, et pourquoi pas lorsqu'ils croisaient les siens, orbes noirs dans l'univers lacté de son doux visage.

N'importe quel homme n'aurait pu rester de glace face à de tels attributs, et Jindrax, bien qu'il soit un Org, s'apparente dans ce cas précis à n'importe quel homme.

Toxica, endormie, faisait un rêve étrange. Elle était assise sur le sol d'une grande pièce taillé dans le chocolat, et trois bonhommes de pain d'épice enduits de chocolat fondu exécutaient autour d'elle une danse tribale en scandant "Chocolaaat, chocolaaat, chocolaaat...". Puis les bonhommes tirèrent vers eux un pot de pâte à tartiner faisant au mois deux fois la taille de la jeune femme, et lui étalèrent du chocolat sur les joues, du noir, du blanc, et même du "au lait".

_Pétris-moi les hanches de baisers  
Je deviens la femme chocolat  
Laisse fondre mes hanches Nutella  
Le sang qui coule en moi c'est du chocolat chaud..._

Au fond de la pièce, une vieille femme aux allures de sorcière, portant une robe en chocolat véritable, touillait une grande marmitte contenant du chocolat chaud. Tout en remuant le chocolat, elle entonnait une prière louant les nombreux mérites du grand dieu Chocolat, fils du tout puissant Cacaotier. Euphorique, Toxica se mit à chanter les louanges des dieux chocolatés avec elle, puis les bonhommes de pain d'épice commencèrent à tirer la marmitte vers leur "femme chocolat".

Plus elle s'approchait, plus il semblait à Toxica que la marmitte grossissait et grandissait. Elle grandit tellement qu'à la fin, Toxica n'était plus qu'un minuscule point bleu à côté d'elle. Et quand elle fut enfin juste devant la jeune femme, les bonhommes de pain d'épice, ouh les sadiques, renversèrent la marmitte. Toxica paniquait, se noyant de le tsunami de chocolat. Bloubloubloub...

_Un jour je vais m'envoler  
A travers le ciel_

_A force de gonfler_

Mais soudain, tatatiiin, un chevalier en armure violette, sorti d'on ne sait où, la tira de ce torrent de chocolat chaud et l'emmena hors de la pièce maléfique du chocolaaat. Une voix familière sortit de son haume violacé :

- Même dans son sommeil, elle rêve de chocolat... et moi, alors ?

Toxica se réveilla en sursaut. Jindrax était assis près d'elle, à moitié en train de rire, mais la jeune femme ne saisit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Son rêve dansait encore dans sa tête, et son coeur battait toujours au rythme de la danse du chocolat, répétitive, entrainante.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te marre ? Demanda elle en se redressant sur un coude, un mince filet de sueur dégoulinant de son front.

- Parce que le chocolat te monte au cerveau ! Héhé, enfin, au peu de cerveau qu'il te reste.

Il évita un coup de poing, et poursuivit :

- Maintenant, tu te met même à chanter le chocolat dans ton sommeil ! Avoue que c'est pas banal...

Toxica pouffa de rire, puis se redressa complétement et s'assit sur son sac de couchage bleu électrique. Elle tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux emmelés, sans grand succès, et se tourna vers Jindrax, qui la regardait avec un trouble non dissimulé.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non...

_Et je baillerai des éclairs  
Une comète plantée entre les dents  
Mais sur terre, en attendant  
Je me transformerai en la femme chocolat_

Son regard doré ne quittait désormais plus les courbes de la jeune femme, comme absorbé par l'oeuvre du grand dieu Chocolat.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquièta Toxica.

- Euh... non non, tout va très bien, répondit Jindrax en s'ébrouant comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée de son esprit trop imaginatif.

Toxica n'était pas stupide, loin de là, et se doutait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle respecta cependant son silence, et, dans un étrange élan d'affection, elle posa sa tête - dépourvue de corne, et heuresement - sur l'épaule du Org blond et se pelotonna contre lui du mieux qu'elle put. Jindrax remercia mentalement le feu d'être presque éteint, sans quoi son amie aurait facilement remarqué l'afflux sanguin sur son visage humain, très différent de son visage habituel. Toxica leva ses yeux sombres vers Jindrax, et elle chucota, un leger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je veux du chocolat...

- Rah non, pas encore ! Protesta Jindrax, mi-enervé, mi-amusé. Ça devient une manie !

- Une drogue, tu veux dire !

Sur ces mots, elle empoigna un sac près d'elle, et, sortant une petite boite similaire à la précédente (qui était désormais entièrement vidée de son contenu), commença à deguster un chocolat en forme d'étoile qui contenait une noisette.

Envieux, Jindrax lui lança :

- Tu as l'air de les aimer avec tellement de passion... c'est décidé, plus tard, je veux devenir un chocolat.

Toxica se mit à rire, sans ignorer le sous-entendu que cette phrase impliquait.

- Si ça t'évite de dire de telles bétises, lui répondit-elle, je ne suis pas contre.

_Taille-moi les hanches à la hache  
J'ai trop mangé de chocolat..._


End file.
